dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
North Mountains Homestead
North Mountain Homestead The North Mountain Homestead, long time home of Desaan and his mother. The Latter can often be found tending to the various parts of the isolated homestead, while Desaan often has a habit of roaming, though he inevitably returns. RP Area: RP Area in and around the Homestead Desaan's Unexpected Visit Desaan had been training for as long as he could easily remember. It felt good to be back to training around his home, especially as it meant after a hard day, his dear mother would have a meal ready to go for him to recharge. Drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, he stepped out of the Chamber for a breather. "Jeez, this training really hits hard..." he said to himself. A 16 or 17 year old girl was walking towards the building, Although not looking too aggressive, She also seemed to be walking past the building in order to reach another location. Desaan sensed the girl long before he saw her. To be really honest it was part of why he left the Chamber to begin with... It was unusual for anyone to come this way, the Homestead was some ways out, and went largely undisturbed. Standing up straight, crossing his arms, Desaan watched the girl wandering between the buildings. "Where is she off to?" he wondered aloud. The girl seemed to be unaware or completely ignoring Deesan, She continued past the buildings, Perhaps you should follow her? Desaan decided to take a longer break from his training, and follow the girl. He was curious about where a girl that age was going so deep in the Mountains, and he was also trying to grasp how she was so strong for her apparent age... So, treading as lightly as possible, he followed her across the Homestead, and down the dirt path leading away... The girl continued for quite a while before grabbing her Scissor Blade and turn around, Pointing it in the direction of Deesan, Even though he probably wasn't in sight. Desaan was at this stage standing squarely behind a tree, and so was obscured from view. He paused a moment, before thinking better than his current course, he stepped out from behind the tree enough to reveal himself, his tail thrashing about him. "Hmph, Who are you? Why are you following me?" Ryuko said. Desaan didn't answer right away. Instead, he stood observing the girl, his tail striking a rock accidentally as he stood there. "You walked through my home, I was curious..." he said finally. It was clear Desaan wasn't overly used to interactions with people. "Does that give you a reason to follow me?" Ryuko said. Shuu was not so far away from them, searching through the in-mountain caves and seemingly enjoying his boring journey. Desaan's tail whipped up and around his waist in a display of embarrassment, dropping his vision. "Not many people come this way, barely anyone in fact. It seems to only be when I go out of the Mountains that I see other people, and even then..." He raised his eyes again. "What's your name? I'm Desaan!" he declared, holding a fist in front of his face dramatically. All signs of the previous sheepishness seemed absent, aside from the tail. "Hmph, Desaan sounds like the name of a girl to me, Either way, I have no business with you." Ryuko says. Shuu gets out of the cave with glowtorch in his hand, being clearly visible to both of them. He remembers Ryuko from his last encounter and don't really seems to remember Deesan. He quietly tries to sneak pass through without starting conversation and hoping that he's unnoticable... Desaan recoils slightly at Ryuko's comments. He seemed lost for words, until his eyes caught sight of someone attempting to sneak past them, just behind Ryuko. "And who is that?" he asked, pointing. Ryuko moved her blade in the direction of the person who was attempting to sneak past them and locked it in place as it pointed exactly at said person, Although she still tried to keep an eye on Desaan. Shuu says to himself in a quiet voice "Busted!", he says before revealing himself, "The Tail... man, No need to panic, I'm not a ghost" he says jokingly before continuing "And you already know who I am, so jeez, put that blade away" he says looking at that sharp blade, and looking back at myself "I was searching through this cave around, and saw you two talking to each other, thought you two are dating alone so I should sneak past you and leave you two behind. By the way, what is your name, her boyfriend", he asks Deesan Desaan frantically waves his arms in a "no" gesture. "No, no, no, I... I just live near here!" he sputters. "Why do you propose that i would be interesed in this guy?" Ryuko said, She was a little bit embarrassed by the claim, Although she was still keeping her cool, She sheates her blade. "Umm, I don't know", Shuu says "I heard that some people usually date when they're alone so I thought that you two were dating", he says scratching back of his head "And jeez, this place is awesome!" "I'm going." Ryuko said as she turned around and walked on the path, To where exactly, She did not know. Desaan watched the girl leave, before turning his eyes toward Shuu. "Awesome? Yeah, there's a lot to see around here! Like if you head further North, there are caves filled with glowworms!" he declared excitedly. "You seem uninterested in everything", he says as Ryuko was leaving, he then turns to Deesan "Yep! I love searching through caves, deserts, underwater, and other places. People might find it boring but it's really amazing!" "Underwater? How?" Desaan inquired. All curiosity in the girl was gone, now that he'd found someone infinitely more intriguing. "Yea? By swimming" Shuu responds, a confused look covers his face as he asks "Do you... live here alone, all by yourself?" Desaan shakes his head. "No, I live with my Mother, though we don't get many visitors" "Well, of course". Shuu says "How do you expect people to visit you when you're THAT far away from city?" "Well, why don't they just fly here? It's really not that far when you fly" Desaan replies, lifting himself slightly off the ground to emphasize his point. "Well, Humans can't fly" Shuu explains "Only the ones who are trained can. Earth's MOST of the population is based on Humans then comes Saiyans and etc. But All other races are really rare. And besides, why would the come here when they can't even see this place due to those mountains covering the view of your house?" Desaan looked rather perplexed at the sudden bout of information. "You mean not everyone can do this?" He thought for a moment. "That does explain why they use those car things..." "Isn't this cool? It'd be really troublesome if everyone could fly because you know, people will screw up the environment in air and hit each other." Shuu says Desaan seem perplexed by what Shuu had said. "I... suppose so..." he finally got out. "Where do you come from, if not around here?" Shuu sighs "It's a long story...", he says as he sits on the "I'm from here, but my bloodline comes from a Demon and Human heritage". "And I'm from Yuji Clan. And you....?" He asks Desaan sat himself down in the middle of the path. "I come from these mountains, I've lived here much of my life..." The name Yuji seemed to peak his attention. "Yuki... So... You're from Miel?" Shuu finally found someone incredibly fun to talk with "Yes. And "Yuji" not Yuki", he says ".... What are your goals?" "Yuji..." Desaan repeated, seeming to work his tongue around the word. "My goals? I want to become the strongest I possibly can! And ascend to become a Super Saiyan! What about you?" "Mine are...", Shuu says as he joins the land of thoughts before replying "... I don't know. I asked the same question with others, too. I'm arguably one of the strongest, or by what I've seen so far. But I have no where to go, I don't know what to do", "Super Saiyan, A transformation my... uncle, I would say, had." Rose flies over to the homestead, noticing the area and finding it intersting. He lands and walks around, detecting two power levels, one higher then his own and one lower. He slowly walks over to them with his arms at his sides, not saying a word. Desaan didn't pay any attention to the newcomer. Instead he was hung on what Shuu had just told him. "You know a Super Saiyan!? Where is he? How did he get it?" "Can I help you with something?" Shuu says to a newcomer before trying to forget about that Saiyan "Well, he's dead. But I pretty much know about this saiyan thing. They say you need to control your feelings, control your emotions. If someone you love more than your life dies, or gets hurt to near death, they says a yellow spark would cover your hairs as you'll get a new found power, Super Saiyan." Rose shook his head slightly, "Just passing by, over heard you two talk about some stuff and thought I'd walk on by" He raised a hand, in a hand shaking guesture, "I am Rose, Rose Burū" He grinned slightly, "And this is..." A white and cyan flash went around Rose and stopped, showing a woman, resting on Rose's shoulder, "I am Nelliel" Her sweet innocent voice sounded as she took one of Rose's arms in her own. Desaan lowered his gaze at mention of the deceased saiyan. "Oh... I'm... I'm sorry to hear that..." It was at this point that he finally became aware of the commotion behind him. Leaping to his feet, he observed the proceedings. Again Desaan looked at the outstretched arm with a confused look. "Sweet name you got there", Shuu looks at Rose "My name's Shuu and he's Deesan", He introduces Deesan, knowing that Deesan is lost on thoughts Rose grins slightly, wrapping his arm around Nelliel, holding her close. Nelliel rested her head on his shoulder, "So" She spoke, Rose looked at Desaan & Shuu "What's up?" His deep, ethereal-like voice spoke. "I'm just taking a break from training" Desaan answered, holding out one his hands, palm up. He closed it into a fist as he continued "I have to keep pushing myself to get stronger!" Shuu leans back "No idea", he thinks "Talking to strangers and stuff. What about you?" Battle Ground: One of the plains out behind the Homestead has been set aside as a Battle Ground, a small plateau covered in grass and dirt and rock. * Slot 1 * Slot 2 Training Ground: x1,000 Earth Gravity Desaan's father acquired a Capsule Corp Gravity chamber capsule during his travels, something he planned to bring out when he deemed Desaan had reached a suitable strength by the rigorous training. However he disappeared before this came to pass, and it wasn't until some time later that Desaan found the capsule amongst his father's things... * Desaan * Slot 2 * Slot 3 * Slot 4 Free Battle Advancement